Stranger Things Have Happened
by BeachBum84
Summary: SLASH. Something happens when Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassiter go to a bar. Shassi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just have weird thoughts sometimes.**

**A/N: This is my first story like this. Not that it's my first slash story. It's just that it's my first rated M slash story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Warning: This is slash and it's rated M for a reason. **

* * *

"Hey, Lassie!"

Lassiter groaned inwardly. That was certainly the last voice he wanted to hear when he was getting ready to go home and relax. Lassiter looked up and saw Shawn, Gus, and Juliet standing in front of his desk.

"We're going to the bar and wanted to know if you want to come to," Juliet said cheerfully.

"The bar?" Lassiter asked, a little confused. The three of them were grinning like idiots and Lassiter couldn't recall anything particularly exciting happening that day.

"The place where people go to celebrate things," Shawn said.

"Like, the fact that it's Friday!" Gus said cheerfully.

"Fridays are worth celebrating?" Lassiter asked. The three of them were looking at him with a seemingly innocent expression that thinly veiled the mischief in their eyes.

They seemed encouraged by the fact that he hadn't said 'No' yet.

"Okay, that's not the strongest reason," Juliet admitted. "But it's Friday, it's a beautiful day and we want drinks"

"So, how 'bout it?" Gus asked.

Lassiter considered it for a moment. He'd hate to admit it, but something about their wide, hopeful eyes were wearing away at something inside him. He wasn't exactly sure what changed, but suddenly it seemed like a pretty good idea.

"Sure, why not?" Lassiter answered with a hint of an amused smile.

Juliet made a girlish squeak sound and Gus seemed please with the answer.

Shawn, on the other hand, furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on, Lassie. You might even have a little fun if you tried!" Shawn exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

Lassiter, Juliet and Gus stared at Shawn for a moment. Shawn blinked and looked at them. "Wait, you said yes?"

"Spencer, you would think that as a psychic, you would have known the answer already." Lassiter joked.

Shawn blinked again. "Guys, something's wrong with Lassie."

Lassiter smiled a little more and started to lead the group out of the station.

"You know, the spirits are very fussy sometimes!" Shawn shouted the delayed excuse after the group.

--  
A couple of beers later, Lassiter was feeling relaxed. Juliet and Gus were telling Lassiter something about whatever but Lassiter found that he wasn't quite listening. Instead, he found himself watching a certain psychic at the bar.

Shawn tossed his head back with a playful laugh. The bartender was a fairly handsome guy and Lassiter wondered if there was anyone Shawn _wouldn't_ flirt with.

_'He's probably just trying to score some free drinks.' _Lassiter thought absently. The way the bartender smiled it was clear that he seemed pleased with Shawn's attention. _'And who wouldn't be pleased?' _Lassiter's head tilted slightly as his gaze lowered to Shawn's ass.

Shawn turned and gestured to the group at the table, probably making his excuse to leave the bar. Shawn noticed Lassiter and gave him a curious look.

_'Opps.' _Lassiter raised his gaze back to Shawn's face as Shawn approached the table with the pitcher of beer. He looked amused as he made eye contact with Lassiter. The look was almost enough to make Lassiter blush.

"So, I think the bartender is starting to catch on that I'm using him. Gus, you have to go work your charm next time," Shawn said, passing the pitcher.

"My charm didn't work," Juliet mumbled.

"That's because... you're lacking a certain something he's interested in," Shawn said, putting a comforting hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"I bet Gus could get free drinks even if that bartender was straight," Juliet said before putting her hand over her mouth and blushing.

"Thank you, Juliet. I happen to agree that I'm a very charming, handsome man," Gus said with a smile as he refilled Juliet's glass.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"But now we all know how you really feel."

"Oh, Gus, you're so handsome that it takes my breath away every time I look at you," Juliet said dramatically.

"I knew it," Gus said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Let's not forget who's been getting the free beer so far," Shawn said, pointing to himself.

"I can be charming," Lassiter said suddenly. He took a sip of his beer before noticing everyone staring at him. "I'm just saying."

--  
A while later Gus and Juliet called it a night. Lassiter watched as the pair left holding hands.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Lassiter asked, turning to Shawn.

"Gus and Juliet. They're been going out for two weeks."

"I thought they've been acting differently." Lassiter finished his beer and noticed that Shawn was watching him. "What?"

"This is just different, seeing you relaxed and happy. I didn't know you could be so much fun."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Shawn."

Shawn raised his eyebrow curiously before asking, "Like the fact that you can be charming?"

"Hey, I _can _be charming!" Something about Shawn's look stopped Lassiter from saying anymore. Shawn was leaning forward and there was something about his expression that made Lassiter feel warm inside. Lassiter needed something to cool him down and found that his glass was empty.

"Here," Shawn said softly, handing his half emptied glass to Lassiter.

Lassiter nodded a thanks before draining the glass. Shawn smiled a incredibly seductive smile.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Lassiter found himself nodding, something about that look made it impossible for him to deny Shawn.

--  
Lassiter wanted to blame the alcohol for impairing his judgement. Shawn smiled at him before unlocking the door. He wasn't sure he would have been able to deny that look even if he was sober.

"So..." Shawn closed the door once they were in the apartment. "I actually didn't think I could get you up here, so I didn't plan out past getting you drunk."

"You planned on getting me drunk?" Lassiter asked with an amused smile. He realized that even if he was drunk, it was still at the stage where it made things warm and comfortable. It wasn't as if he was so wasted that he was going to do something that he hadn't thought about at least once or twice before.

"That makes me sound like some sort of date rapist. I was hoping a couple of beers would make you relaxed." Shawn laughed lightly. "Okay, I didn't really _plan_ anything. It was more like I daydreamed about this happening. I mean, stranger things have happened. Like, Gus and Jules... though, they do make a very cute..."

Shawn stopped talking when Lassiter pushed him against the door. "We can do this," Lassiter said softly. "If you stop talking." It wasn't that he minded Shawn's rambling, he was just more curious if he could get Shawn to shut up.

Shawn smiled and there was a playful sparkle in his hazel eyes. Suddenly, Shawn's lips were on Lassiter's, causing Lassiter to stumble backwards. Regaining his balance, he let Shawn lead him to the bedroom, unbuttoning Shawn's shirt as they went.

When Shawn was stripped of everything but his boxers, he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Lassiter with an amused look.

Lassiter was frozen for a moment. Shawn was looking like pure sex laying there in his boxers and Lassiter just realized that he had never actually done anything with a man before. He actually hadn't done anything like this with anyone in a long time.

Shawn was starting to look impatient and he motioned for Lassiter to sit on the bed. When Lassiter sat down, Shawn looked like he was ready to burst with questions.

"I've... never actually been with..." Lassiter started, feeling embarrassed.

Instead of the joking comments Lassiter expected, Shawn grabbed Lassiter's tie and pulled gently so Lassiter would come down and kiss him. Lassiter was amazed that after a night of drinking, Shawn's mouth still faintly tasted of pineapples. _'Pineapple juice must run through his veins.'_

Shawn gently took Lassiter's hand and slowly brought it down lower. When his hand dipped into Shawn's boxers, he was still surprised by what his fingers brushed against. _'Shawn's definitely not a girl.' _Lassiter thought faintly.

Shawn opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out. Lassiter was surprised by how restrained Shawn was being. Shawn impatiently pushed Lassiter's hand down further. Lassiter hand lightly gripped at what Shawn had been trying to guide his hand to. He paused for a moment to try and get used to this idea.

_'Well, it's not like I don't have _any_ experience with...' _Lassiter thought. He moved his hand slowly and was pleased when Shawn closed his eyes and gasped._ 'This is easy. I just need to think of what I would want done.' _Lassiter smiled at the realization.

There was something surreal about the experience. Lassiter almost couldn't believe it. His head was still a little fuzzy from the beer and Shawn was actually not talking. Though, Shawn did just make the most adorable pleading sound and Lassiter slowed his strokes hoping that he could cause Shawn to replicate the sound.

There was something incredibly sexy about being fully clothed while being in control of a very vulnerable Shawn. Shawn was making the best noises as he struggled not to say a word. That's when Lassiter realized that Shawn was probably a screamer under normal circumstances. Suddenly and almost cruelly, Lassiter stopped but didn't release his grip.

"Gah!" Shawn opened his eyes and struggled to reach his hand to try and move Lassiter's.

Lassiter laughed lightly and pushed Shawn down with his free hand. He kissed Shawn hard, causing Shawn to whimper desperately.

"I'm sorry," Lassiter whispered. "I couldn't resist."

In response to Shawn's pleading eyes, Lassiter resumed what he had been doing. Shawn's hand was squeezing Lassiter's leg. Lassiter faintly wondered if it was because of the alcohol or did Shawn look this hot all the time? Though, the fact that Shawn was nearly naked and moaning probably did a lot for how hot he appeared.

Suddenly, Lassiter's hand felt warm as Shawn screamed, "Oh, God!"

Lassiter pulled his hand out of Shawn's boxers while exclaiming, "Spencer, why did you do that?" Lassiter stared at his hand in shock and a little disgust. Though, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting to happen.

"Well, you see, Lassie..." Shawn said, struggling to catch his breath. "When you decide to pull on a man's special part, it usually results in..." Shawn gestured vaguely.

"Spencer." Lassiter held out his hand, still refusing to accept it.

Shawn sat up with an amused smile. "You're still drunk, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little... a lot," Lassiter admitted.

Shawn gently took Lassiter's hand and slowly licked his palm. Disgust turned into arousal as Lassiter marvelled as what Shawn's tongue was doing to his fingers. Lassiter couldn't believe how incredibly sexy Shawn was.

"You know, it's a good thing that I eat pineapples so often. It makes it sort of sweet," Shawn commented when he finished.

When Shawn pulled Lassiter into a kiss, Lassiter discovered that Shawn was right, there was a faintly sweet taste in his mouth.

Shawn began to undress Lassiter. "Okay, so you're drunk. Are you sure you want me to do what I'm about to do?" Shawn asked as he unbuckled Lassiter's pants.

"Why didn't you ask before?" Lassiter asked, confused.

Shawn laughed and freed Lassiter from his pants. "You can't really arrest me when you were the one doing the molesting." Shawn had his hands on the waistband of Lassiter's boxers. "So, I'm just double checking before I continue."

"You know, I'm really impressed that you were quiet for so long."

Shawn smiled and gently stroked Lassiter through his boxers before removing them. "While I'm glad you're impressed, you should be focusing on something else."

"Like what?" Lassiter asked. When Shawn's mouth surrounded him, he realized exactly what Shawn meant.

"Oh, Sweet Justice," Lassiter moaned. It was clear that this wasn't Shawn's first time with a man. "Oh, God!"

The things Shawn was doing with his tongue pulled Lassiter from his alcohol induced daze. He felt completely sober when Shawn's mouth halted all activity.

"Shawn! What are you doing?" Lassiter wailed.

Shawn mumbled something that almost sounded like, "Payback's a bitch," and the vibrations almost made Lassiter lose it.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. You win. I'll be nicer next time!" Lassiter pleaded.

That seemed to satisfy Shawn and he quickly brought Lassiter to his climax.

"So, next time?" Shawn questioned with an amused smile. He laid his head on Lassiter's shoulder.

"I suppose so," Lassiter said after he caught his breath. "I mean, I do have a lot to learn."

"I can't believe this happened."

Lassiter laughed. "Neither can I. Though, I suppose stranger things have happened."


End file.
